


Skullgirls: A Odd Odd World

by Hopestweet



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/M, Other, Watchmen References, experimental fic, takes place in a journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestweet/pseuds/Hopestweet
Summary: TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF.





	Skullgirls: A Odd Odd World

**TO ANY STRANGER IN POSSESSION OF THIS.**

Now, as I am writing this down, I am specifically writing this for whoever decides to read this other than myself. Please turn back, and return this to a man named Klein Togarie immediately. Here’s a visual to help you understand if you do decide to return it.

Also, just to clear this up: This is a JOURNAL, not a diary. I know what it says on the cover but please do not refer to it as a diary.

Although not all aspects of this picture is accurate, I haven’t really gone to any art classes so my drawing obviously looks extremely sketchy. I’m nowhere near as scrawny as I look in this picture (Damn those Chinese cartoons I used to watch!)

 

  
Now, I once again must warn you, if you continue to proceed within the contents within this journal are ramblings of a mad man. I am someone not from this world, and although you might not believe me which is completely fair to be honest, this is indeed the truth. I have already filled the pages of this book already. But I have decided to glue this note at the front of the first page just in case. Nevertheless if you do continue, this will not make any semblance of sense to you. Unless your me. In which case, how’s my future?

* * *

 

 

Journal Entry #1.

Cold, tired and alone. That’s what I am going through right now. And it’s real and it’s sucks major. For some freakish reason I find myself within a alleyway with nothing more than my brain and the clothes on my back and well, I don’t seem to be in Kansas anymore. The city I find myself in is one that only fiction could’ve imagined, the bright neon lights emitting from the signs and the screens. The melancholy jazz playing only highlighting the fantastical yet bizarre tone of this bustling city I have mysteriously found myself in, right next to me there was a clothing bin that was for some donations for some religion, didn’t really look at the words. Only saw this journal on top of it, like it was calling for my presence to just grab it.

Unfortunately, found myself caught in a scuffle with a couple of homos, two big burly buff guys like you’d see in a low budget mafia film. For some reason, they thought it was a good idea to try and mug someone who clearly looked like they were broke. Seriously? Do I honestly look like a millionaire? Wait don’t answer that question.

And while I wanted to say that I handled that situation well was a overstatement, I completely panicked, flimsily trying to dodge punches to no avail only to have my face feel as if it was hit by an anvil more than needed thank you very much.

One of the guys was holding out his knife with a shaking hand, unlike the other one, he was someone who was all bark and no bite. But I was desperate to get away, to end this. I didn’t want to die here, I wanted to live... And with that knife, I did.

* * *

 

 

Journal Entry #2.

Finally escaping from that dreadful encounter alive, I find a dog carcass in alley this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. If I haven’t loss my breakfast already then this should’ve done the trick. As I continued vomiting my anguished cries were drowned by the jazz, I see civilians, possibly high class citizens glaring at me with those eyes. Eyes of pity.

Eyes of anger.

Eyes of humour.

Eyes of lust.

Eyes of amusement.

I was sick of it, I took the money from the thugs and I ran, ran for a phone booth. Found pen near trash can, still has ink. Best thing to ever happen to me today. Took a long deep glance at this city I ended up at, questions flooding through my head. Can’t properly communicate on paper. Oh god, where was I?!?

**Author's Note:**

> If found, please return to owner.


End file.
